


Theater Popcorn

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets an idea that will either turn out pleasingly good or horribly bad while watching a movie in the theater! How will Russia take this? Will America get kicked out of the theater? Read and Find out! *YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theater Popcorn

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Theater Popcorn**

The room was dim, only the soft accent lights remained on. Soft murmurs could be heard from the two other couples in the room, sitting in their plush theater seats, and talking amongst themselves as they waited for the movie to begin. In the very back, the top row, sat a honey blonde and his lover. The blonde was playing on his phone while he still had the chance and his ash blonde haired lover was watching the previews and commercials on the theater screen.

" _Please turn off all cell phones. and be respectful of others in the theater. Thank you for choosing AMC and enjoy your feature presentation."_

The accent lights slowly faded out, and the sound of beeps and glowing screens turning black could be seen from the ash blonde's view. He turned to see the American beside him still playing the game Flappy Bird determinedly on his phone. The glow of the screen lite him up, making him the only bright thing in the theater at the moment.

"Fredka, turn off your phone. It is starting," came a hushed Russian voice.

Alfred looked up from his phone to see the last of the movie previews ending. He gave a sigh and turned off his phone quickly and stashed it. Then looked around for his buttery popcorn bag that was supposed to be on his lap; only to find it in the hands of Russia, who was slowly munching away on the not so drenched pieces of the fluffy corn.

"Hey! Don't eat it all," America exclaimed softly and reached for the bag.

The young nation ripped the bag out of Russia's hands and placed it back on his lap.

"Tsk, I was not going to eat all Amerika, unlike you. Besides you put too much butter on it like always. It's more fat than popcorn, da?"

Alfred just gave a glare then put a buttery finger to his lips and gave an unnecessarily loud "SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" He smirked as Ivan just stared at him like he was a child, but then chuckled once one of the people down front shushed Alfred just as loudly. The American grumbled and just shoved his face with popcorn.

**... **

After half an hour into the movie Alfred was bored with it. He expected more action and excitement, but all he was getting at the moment was a love scene. He glanced over to Russia who was still in to the movie. Watching it with full interest and systemically reaching over for the popcorn bag in Alfred's lap.

The American blonde watched Ivan's hand reach in to grab some of the less butter soaked popcorn and an idea came to him mind. A very interesting idea that he couldn't resist. America held back his laughter as he thought about this idea more. He looked over to Russia who was still staring at the movie screen, not paying any mind to him.

' _This is gonna be too easy!'_

He moved the popcorn bag to his left leg, closer to Ivan, and used his left hand to hold it there. He moved his right over to his crotch and silently undid his belt and slowly undid his button and zipper. He looked to Russia who was reaching for more popcorn and still watching the movie completely unaware of Alfred's plan. The American bit his lip to contain his laughter, then moved his hand into his boxers. He slowly pulled out his cock which was already half hard; just the idea of doing what he was about to do turned him on. Alfred bites his lip harder as he squeezed his manhood roughly, and begins to stroke it slowly and firmly. Getting his manhood to harden fully in his hand and stand erect. A small groan escaped his lips as he played with himself, his slightly oily hand moved smoothly up and down his shaft.

Soon he stopped his movements rather reluctantly and let go. The ash blonde nation beside him was still unaware of his actions as the movie began to pick up again, but Alfred couldn't enjoy the action sense for he was too busy. The honey blonde leaned the popcorn bag on to its side and gently and quietly ripped a hole in the bottom of it. He then moved it back to his lap, and slipped his hard length through the hole in the bag. He groaned inwardly as he felt the warm butter from the salty popcorn run down his manhood teasingly slow.

America licked his lips and smiled as he looked to Ivan. He watched as Russia reached over to his lap for the popcorn bag. The honey blonde smiled widely as Russia put his hand in the bag and rummaged for popcorn. He watched intently as Ivan moved his hand about and was excited when he felt his hand move close to his concealed manhood. Just as he thought Ivan was about to find out what was hidden in the bag he pulled his hand out.

' _Oh come on!'_

Alfred pouted and then shifter the bag around on his lap. Moving the popcorn around to make Ivan have to dig deeper into the bag. He waited with high anticipation was he watched Ivan finish the popcorn he had taken earlier. Sure enough the Russian moved his hand back to the bag. America was dying from anticipation as he felt Ivan's hand nearly touch him, and just when he thought the older nation wasn't going to make contact with it; America felt the tip of his fingers brush over it. The honey blonde bit his lip as he felt Russia's hand come into contact with his erection. Ivan didn't look away from the movie just yet, he furrowed his brow and moved his hand around the hard slick thing hidden within the popcorn bag. He moved his hand lower to take hold of it and at that moment he figured it out. He narrowed his eyes to a menacing cold glare and his usual dark aura formed around him. He turned slowly to his right to see Alfred smiling like a genuine idiot and shaking from trying to hold back his laughter.

"Fredka," said Russia with a hiss.

Alfred paled slightly as he saw how unamused Ivan was.

"Hey, hey come on don't be mad," America said quickly.

The older nation just continued to burn holes in his body and gave a firm squeeze of Alfred's cock; making the honey blonde yelp and squirm a little. This action resulted in one of the couples form the front to shush Alfred again. At hearing this Russia had a devious smirk come to his lips.

"Since you want to play games Fredka, I shall play, da?"

Alfred was slightly confused and was about to question his lover but it was lost once he felt a stinging sensation on his lower half.

"Ah, fuck that stings," Alfred hissed out through clenched teeth.

Ivan smirked and continued to rub the buttery salt mixture into the tip of Alfred's cock. Rubbing the slick substance in deep causing America to whimper in pain and pleasure.

"Sshh, sunflower, you don't want to be kicked out da? Or found out," Russia inquired teasingly.

Alfred just growled and absentmindedly bucked his hips; losing his grip on the popcorn bag and clawing at the theater seat armrests. Ivan licked his lips and chuckled softly. He pulled his hand away leaving Alfred a panting mess and the popcorn bag to topple onto the floor as America rolled his hips in his seat.

"Ivan…"

Alfred looked at Russia wondering if he'd finish or not.

"Tsk. I am tempted to just leave you there, but if we are caught it will be entertaining, da?"

Alfred blushed deeply as he Ivan said this in a hushed voice in his ear. He looked around the theater to see that the other two couples in the theater where still watching the movie seemingly unaware of him and Ivan. The Russian noticed this too and leaned down to America's crotch. He stuck out his tongue and flicked the tip of the American's cock with it, making him gasp loudly. It was thankfully drowned out by the action scene that had begun in the movie. Russia just smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Don't get caught Fredka."

With that Russia went back to the task at hand. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over the tip, tasting the butter and salt that he had rubbed into it earlier. He then moved his tongue from the tip and down the shaft, tasting more of the butter and salt. Alfred was panting heavily as Ivan tasted Florida and clawed more into the armrests as he felt Ivan take him into his mouth. He groaned loudly as he felt Ivan lick away all the butter and salt.

"Ah, fuck!"

Russia wanted to gag at having to taste all of the artificial butter and heavy salt, but it was worth it to have Alfred squirming in a public setting and possibly get caught. He moaned as he sucked firmly on America, causing the honey blond to buck into him and roll his hips. Russia growled in annoyance and moved a hand up to Alfred's waist, pinning him into his seat. Alfred moaned lowly which sounded more like a whimper as Ivan did this.

"I-Ivan… Fuck."

Alfred bit his lip roughly, breaking the skin as he felt Ivan pick up his pace. The Russian bobbed his head up and down quickly while using his other hand to massage the base of America's cock. A yelp of surprise escaped Alfred as he felt Ivan pull on him, making him sink into his chair and almost out of it completely.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll see, and stop being so loud Fredka, unless you want to get caught," Russia said teasingly.

Alfred blushed brightly and watched as Ivan pulled his pants down more along with his underwear. The Russian slipped his hand between Alfred's thighs and pushed them apart. He watched with interest as his saliva along with the butter and salt mixture ran down Alfred's cock and between his legs. Ivan licked his lips and moved his fingers to Alfred's hole and began to wiggle it in, using the saliva and buttery salt mix as lube. Alfred hissed and arched his back off the plush seat as Ivan worked his finger in. Soon Ivan's lips returned to America's cock and he began to suck on it, leaving hickies, then running his tongue along the side of it.

America held a death grip on the armrests of his chair and his lip bleed as he tried to hold back moans and other lewd noises. The movie was starting to wind down the climax of the movie already in progress, and if Ivan didn't hurry soon they were sure to be caught. Alfred could feel the familiar heat in his lower half building up, he was so close.

"Iv-Ivan please!"

Russia looked up at the American and stopped lavishing the throbbing cock with his tongue. He moved up to Alfred's face and kissed him deeply. He shoved his tongue into Alfred's mouth letting him tastes himself and the butter and salt. The American blond moaned into the kiss and arched his back sharply as he felt Ivan's finger hit his sweet spot. He bucked on the finger as best he could and nearly screamed into the kiss as he felt a second finger work in and hit that special bundle of nerves in him. Drool ran down the side of America's mouth as he felt the air in his lungs disappear into the hot and heavy kiss. He grabbed onto Ivan's arm and squeezed it as he tried to pull away for air.

Russia could feel the need for air as well and pulled apart, breaking the kiss quickly. Alfred gasped for air and felt his body shake from the air deprivation he just went through. His head buzzed and his lungs burned as he felt air rush in as he panted heavily and moaned without a care at the moment. Ivan licked his lips and gripped Alfred's cock with his free hand. He squeezed it roughly and stroked it firmly as he pushed his two fingers against Alfred's sweet spot.

Alfred couldn't take it, he buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck and bit down on his shirt, taking a mouth full of the shirt and digging into his shoulder as he screamed in pleasure. Doing this muffled the scream to a drawn out shout that was barely masked by the movie as it played. Alfred had his back arch painfully and almost slipped out of his chair completely as he released his thick spunk onto the back of one of the theater seats in the row in front of him. Ivan hissed at feeling Alfred bit on him but watched with full interest as Alfred's white cum splattered onto the black backing of the chair in front of them.

Ivan slips his fingers out of Alfred's ass and squeezes Alfred's cock in one long stroke, then let go. Alfred let go of Russia's shoulder then but did not move from his position. The older nation smiled and waited for Alfred to move back into his seat, then stood up.

"Ivan…" Alfred asked breathlessly.

"I am going to get more popcorn, but I promise you that if you ever defile it again I'll rip it off, da?"

Ivan gave a childish and chilling smile, then leaned over to stick his hands in Alfred's pants pocket. He pulled out his wallet and before pulling away he said:

"When we get home, you can guarantee that you will not be walking for a while."

Alfred paled even more than he had before and wondered if Russia was really that pissed off about it. He watched in silent worry and horror as the Russian left him to get more popcorn. He sat up slowly in his seat and pulled up his pants and boxers, then looked out to the four other people in the theater room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that known of them were looking back but then froze and paled in horror as he noticed that someone was looking dead at him. There was man just a few rows away by himself staring directly at him, who had gone completely unnoticed.

' _Oh, shit.'_

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!*


End file.
